leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Elise/Trivia
General * Elise currently holds the record for having the most pets deployed in the field (five ) ** She was the first champion to have a monologue during her login screen, the others being (in that order) , , and . *** She is one of few to have... ***# Access to both her and a basic ability at Level 1 (the others being , , and ) ***# A total 19 ranks on their whole abilities at Level 18 (the others being , , and ) ***# Her transformation available before Level 6 (the other being ) ***# More than four abilities (the others being , , , , , and ) ***# Be both melee and ranged (the others being , , , and ) ***# Have her title as the name of one of her abilities (the other being / ) * Elise's dance is the Can-can. ** A side-by-side comparison of both her forms can be seen here. *** She shares this dance with and . * Elise's might be referencing from . * Elise is short for Elis/zabet(h), Latinized form of Greek Ἐλισάβετ, ** from Hebrew ’Elišeḇa‘ אֱלִישֶׁבַע "My God is the Oath" consisting of *** theonym (shared with ) & *** šeḇaʕ < Proto-Semitic *šabʕ " "The Semitic languages. Ed. Weninger, p. 167''Encyclopaedia of Religion and Ethics: Mundas-Phrygians''. Ed. Hastings & Shelbie, p. 436 (compare doublet *šḇuʕ-at > Hebrew šəḇuʕâh שְׁבוּעָה). * Elise was the base for Twisted Treeline's update, at whose center now resides. * Elise is the final incarnation of , a canceled champion brought back by playerbase request. Lore * , , , , and will trigger dedicated lines about themselves when capturing the Twisted Treeline altars. ** They can be found here. Quotes * Elise and share the quote which references by . * resembles }} and }}. Skins ; * She is heavily based on (when she taps her fingers in-game her hand resembles their crawling) which in turn references the archetype. * She resembles from . ** resembles from . ** resembles from . ; * She is based on * She might be referencing the from . * She shares this theme with . ; * She was unlocked by players who achieved Gold+ rank in Season 3 (2013) * She shares this theme with , , , , , and . ; * She might have been based on various female , whose abdomens sometimes have face-like color patterns. * She references from . ** When she strings and plays an instrument resembling a . * The mask she is wearing references the ones used in Japanese theater. * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , and . ; * She celebrates SK Telecom T1 winning the Season 5 World Championship. ** She represents bengi and is the second World Championship victory skin for bengi. The first being . * She shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , and . ; * She shares this theme with , , , , , , and . Relations * Elise resides in the Shadow Isles worshiping and serving in exchange for eternal youth. ** Yet she has no special interactions with in Twisted Treeline. * Elise being an ally of 's implies she is/was a member of the Black Rose. ** 's venom granting her eternal youth implies she is a contemporary of or even older than . References Category:Champion trivia Category:Elise